Legend of the Dragon
by crystal97
Summary: There's a legend of an island that is said to possess the legendary dragon slayers and their immense magic. Lucy Heartfilia ends up shipwrecked on their island and by accident ends up married to Fairy Tail tribe chief's son, Natsu. But is it really just an accident or are their fates really connected as she is told? Is the world really in their hands? Nalu (NatsuxLucy) GaLe. Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: My father just recently surprised me with a new laptop which means I no longer have to type out chapters from my iPhone! And to celebrate I have a new fairy Tail story

Story name: The Legend of the Dragon  
Summary: There's a legend of an island that is said to possess the legendary dragon slayers and their immense magic. Lucy Heartfilia ends up shipwrecked on their island and by accident ends up married to Fairy Tail tribe chief's son, Natsu. But is it really just an accident or are their fates really connected as she is told? Is the fate of the world really in their hands? Nalu. NatsuxLucy

Main Pairing: NatsuxLucy  
Rated: "M" for language, action, future lemons, etc.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Shipwreck

The past:

 _There was a legend passed down through generations of a tribe that worshipped and followed faithfully behind dragons. It was a time where war raged between humans and dragons. The tribe sought the protection of dragons who sided with them. Not just any dragons after all, they knew that just as there was purity and light in the world, there was also darkness and evil. Seven dragons, which protected them with their wisdom and strength and blessed their kin with their immense strength and magical power. Those blessed by the dragons were called 'Dragon whisperers' because they were the only ones who could speak with the dragons. As war ragged the king of dragons, a great dragon of fire, called upon the tribe's seven chosen dragon whisperers and had them each blessed with a much greater power surpassing that of even the gods by a different dragon._

 _With that said they were sent off by the great dragon king to annihilate the evil dragons while the dragon king's own blessed individual fought against their human leader, Acnologia. Victory was claimed and these tribe individuals became known as 'Dragon Slayers'. In the end, to protect their powers from being stripped once they died, they bound their magic to a special gem that would absorb their powers and move on to their next holder when the time came. Everything was finally at peace. But as all legends have a golden age of praise, they also have a time where they are unfortunately forgotten. But in a not so distant time, a new legend will be born connecting the souls of two individuals who'll save the world. A meeting so strange yet familiar between the two will forever change their completely separate worlds. This is the legend of the bond between the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Maiden of the Stars._

Lucy's POV

Have you ever felt that sensation that your life was always just a routine? Yeah, you probably haven't because I'm sure your life is more free and exciting. Well, at least more than mine. Not that I'm saying that anyone's life is boring. But seriously, ever since I was five, my life revolved about how to be a proper 'lady' or how my dresses shouldn't't be anywhere above my ankles. Or something even more stupid like how a proper lady should strictly stay at home reading, serving tea, and that shit. And if my father was gracious enough to give a damn about me, he'd take me to his dinner events with his old friends and talk about his new discoveries.

That's about the only things I enjoyed since my mother passed away. Magic and adventure were calls to me that didn't't go into my father's good side, but when he talked about his new projects and such, he talked so passionately about magic that it reminded me a bit of how he was before my mother was gone. Everything had changed when she left. She'd fallen ill from disease when she went with my father on one of his journeys, and died when I was five. From there everything went downhill. She'd given me her magical keys in secret knowing my father would continue to blame his passion for magic for her death.

She knew he'd prohibit me from using magic at all cost, but I've been using it this whole time he's been gone. So here I was about to do something reckless that I'd surely get punished for. Yeah, that's right. Lucy Heartfilia was going to break one of her father's rules and sneak onto his ship to go explore some shit. Excuse my language, I meant I was going to explore new places. How's that for lady like. Anyways, here I am cramped in a crate of apples. Heaven knows how I even fit here. And then there was that rude guy that said the crate was heavier. Screw him for calling me fat! And I crawled out the side looking both ways to make sure no one was there and to my unfortunate luck, once I stood up and dusted myself of, there was Jude heartfilia arms crossed and an angry scowl on his face.

Whoops. The worst part was that my pink gown had slightly ripped from the bottom which in my opinion seemed to make him scowl more. "LUCY HEARTFILIA!" he yelled out the top of his lungs. "Uh, hello father", I smiled sweetly yet sheepishly. Damn me, and my great hiding abilities.

~~xXXx~~

Regular POV

"Ah come on, father!" Lucy begged as Jude led her up the steps of the ship to deck by the arm. "Lucy, you insolent brat! How dare you sneak onto the ship?" He growled. Lucy looked down and frowned immediately, catching Jude's attention quickly. "All I wanted was to see for myself", she muttered her voice trembling. "What?" Jude asked not catching quite what she had said. Lucy looked up tears filling her eyes making Jude soften his glare.

"I said that all I wanted was to see for myself. Whenever you took me to your dinner parties with your fellow researchers, you talked about magic so passionately, that it made me want to see what you discovered myself. Like how you did…with mother", she cried wiping at her tears with her gloved hands. Jude sighed heavily. "You don't even have magic at your disposal to protect you, Lucy. I can't risk getting you hurt", Jude tried to explain. "But that's how much you've ignored me that you don't know that I do use magic", Lucy looked at him.

Jude seemed confused, until his eyes widened seeing Lucy pull out an all too familiar ring of keys. "Gate of the lion, I open thee, Leo", Lucy yelled after having pulled one of the keys. Said person, Leo, appeared on one knee grinning charmingly at Lucy. "Hi Loki", Lucy smiled. He had orange locks styled into spikes, dark shades, and black suit. "At your service, my beloved Lucy", Loki grinned at her. "Your mother's keys, but how?" Jude asked simply in awe and shock.

"Mother…before passing away she called me in and told me to train with the keys. She mentioned that Capricorn would train me, and that she didn't't want you to blame yourself for her death", Lucy said simply as she dismissed Loki back to the spiritual world. "Okay... Lucy I'll let you come just this once and if all goes well I might reconsider taking you on more so behave", Jude warned her. Lucy squealed, tears forgotten as she hugged her father. "Thank you, father! I'm so excited!" Jude coughed before sternly looking at his daughter, "Lucy that is not how a Heartfilia behaves." Lucy squeaked and straightened up. "Please do forgive me father. But if I may ask, what are we in search of?" Lucy asked.

"Well, if you must know we are looking for Tenrou Island. It was rumored to be protected by magic and what lies ahead is supposed to be the shrine of the seven dragons that hold a gem each. They grant their holders an insurmountable amount of magic", Jude explained as he examined his map. Lucy was in awe. Not only did it call out adventure and magic, but mystery. She could already fill excitement consuming her even more than before. "And if I've heard the legend correctly today would mark the ceremony of the seven dragons which is held whenever the chosen of the dragons are of the coming age of 18 as the first generation of chosen", Lucy grinned. "Child, how did you know?" Jude asked her impressed. "I happened to find a book in our library with different ceremony culture from times back", Lucy shrugged.

Jude just sighed and was about to say something when the boat shook a little too violently for anyone's liking. Jude looked up and cursed under his breath. "I hadn't noticed the sky or the sea", Jude muttered as he ordered his servants around to pull the sails. The crashing rain was unexpected. It came with no warning and the winds suddenly increased. 'What? There's something strange here. I'm sensing some strange magic power' Lucy thought.

"Lucy! Get down to safety. I'll handle everything up here!" Jude yelled. Lucy looked one more time still troubled, and then gave a run before a flash of lightning struck the ship. Lucy yelled as she was thrown sideways almost over board if not for her quick reflex to grab onto the railing. Her keys slowly slipped from her grasp and fell in the roaring water. Lucy's eyes widened in panic. "NO! They're the only thing left of my mother!" She yelled letting go and falling into the angry ocean. She managed to grab the ring before a wave rapidly advanced and she was immersed under water.

She tried holding her breath, desperately trying to push against the strong currents, but to no avail. And just as her vision was beginning to fade. She managed to feel someone grasp her wrist and pull her.

~~xXXx~~

"Is...She…" a voice muttered. Lucy felt her consciousness coming back. "H-Hello?" a slightly shaky voice muttered. Lucy's eyes fluttered open slowly as she came into view with a teen. It was a girl about her age with blue locks brought back by a brown headband and the loose locks had wavy ends. She was pretty with big brown eyes and cute little mouth. She had two blue lines marked with paint, one under each eye. She wore a two piece outfit made of skin in brown and had blue designs running down her arms with one gold bangle attached to each arm.

"Uh, hello?" Lucy answered confused. It was obvious that's shed answer confused after thinking she'd be dead. The girl smiled at her suddenly. "I'm so glad you're alive!" She perked up as if she's known Lucy for a long time. "Oh, by the way I'm known as Blue Hydrangea, but my real name is Levi Mcgarden! Nice to meet you", Levy smiled brightly. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, but umm Levy...where am I?" Lucy asked confused. "Oh silly me! You must be confused! We actually found you almost drowning, but one of our tribe members managed to save you. You are on Tenrou Island", Levy explained. "Tenrou Island?" Lucy grabbed at her head. That name was ringing in her head, but she couldn't seem to remember from where.

In fact, she didn't seem to remember quite a bit as if the waves had taken away her memory and all she recalled was a violent storm and her father. "Did anyone else wind up here?" Lucy asked desperately. "Umm...no you were the only one we found", Levy said confused. "So when you said 'we saved' who did?" Lucy asked again. "Well, you're actually inside my little hut here in our tribe, Fairy Tail. My husband saved you", Levy beamed obviously proud. "Fairy Tail? Sounds enchanting", Lucy smiled relaxing. This girl seemed harmless and her infectious energy reached Lucy.

Her eyes widened suddenly. "W-Wait did you say your husband saved me? Just how old are you?" Lucy asked in shock. Levy blinked, "I'm 17. I'm lucky to have married Gajeel you know. It's an honor actually", Levy smiled fondly. She was obviously attached to whoever this Gajeel person was. Lucy looked down at her close finding her dress gone and replaced with what seemed a silk dress covering her chest leaving her arms, neck and shoulder exposed and reaching down to meet right at her thighs. She noticed her arms had similar gold bangles to that of Levy and white markings on her arms. Her ash blonde hair was left in a scrunched up to a wavy style and decorated with a flower crown.

Lucy admire her outfit, and slightly blushed at how exposed she was. Never had she been this exposed to anyone. "Come on, Lucy. I want you to meet everyone", Levy smiled pulling her out the hut. "Wow, it's night", Lucy noted as she let herself be dragged to a huge bonfire already in place. So far this was filling Lucy with curiosity and she wanted to know more about this tribe. She looked to see a lot of people sitting on logs surrounding the fire. They all had similar attires to Levy except for the men who were merely shirtless and had a sort of skin made pants or shorts to their calves. They all looked straight at her in awe.

"Everyone this is Lucy Heartfilia, the girl we saved today", Levy introduced them. They all stood with grins and lights smiles of acknowledgement. The first to present herself was a gorgeous red head. Her hair was straight down to her hips and had intense dark brown eyes. "Nice to meet you I'm known as Ruby Warrior, but my formal name is Erza Scarlet. In the name of our chief I welcome you to Fairy Tail", the girl smiled with a bow. Lucy nodded bowing back. The next was a teen around her age as well with dark black hair with a shine of blue and dark blue eyes adorned his features. He was handsome and muscular.

Lucy wasn't used to seeing a man in such a state and blushed furiously. "I'm ice leopard but my full name is Gray Fullbuster", Gray nodded to her before bowing. A girl was next and had a darker shade of blue hair and brown eyes. "I'm sky dragon, but my full name is Wendy Marvell", the girl bowed. "Look it's really nice to meet you all and what not, but I need to search for my father", Lucy explained trying to be as kind as possible. "Ah, a new child, welcome. I know you must be concerned, but it is night. Please do stay for a while Lucy Heartfilia and when morning come you may search for your father", an old man interrupted her.

She saw all tribe members get on one knee. "Chief Makarov!" They all exclaimed in almost perfect unison. "So what do you say child tonight we have a special means of celebration", Chief Makarov smiled lightly. Lucy hummed in thought before giving a long sigh. "Well I guess staying wouldn't hurt knowing I'm stranded and all", Lucy chuckled. Makarov gave his own laugh before ordering that the celebration begin. The people cheered as food was piled on a long wooden table with drinks. Some of the members began to play their music and other began to dance. "So lovely", Lucy grinned.

She noticed Levy a feet away being hugged so lovingly by a muscular man with spiky longish black hair and piercings. Levy smiled kissing the man causing Lucy to look away in embarrassment. Erza came to her suddenly pulling her up from where she sat and danced. Lucy was a bit flustered before Erza encouraged her. "Come on, don't be shy. It's really fun once you get the hang of the beat", she chuckled twirling Lucy around. Before long, Lucy happily dance with many of the tribe members. She never remembered having this much fun before.

Gray gave her one final twirl as she was sent to the last partner. Lucy looked up a bit shock to see a new face. She hadn't noticed him until now that she was in his arms. He was extremely attractive. "Hi!" He grinned widely at her. "U-Uh hi!" Lucy laughed nervously. "Haven't seen you around before. Are you new to Fairy Tail?" He asked her. "Uh, yeah I was saved from the ocean some time ago", Lucy explained sheepishly trying to avoid looking so helpless. The enticing stranger twirled her so smoothly and swiftly, Lucy felt she was flying or floating even. "I'm Salamander, but well my name is Natsu Dragneel. And you are?" He asked giving her a boyish grin.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia", she sputtered still flustered by such a muscular and attractive boy dancing with her. He was shirtless like the others, but he had a scaly white scar around his forehead with a white and red flower crown on his pink spiky locks. His eyes were slightly slanted and were a beautiful emerald color. There was a sudden change in music as it changed more to a slower tune with an added sound of flutes. Natsu grabbed her hands gently swaying her from side to side never breaking eye contact with her. Why was he looking so intensely at her? She could also feel someone else burning holes into her head. She reflexively turned to find a silver haired girl with hair to her shoulders glaring at her. Jealousy? Who knows, but Lucy was intimidated.

"Oh that's Lisanna Strauss, a childhood friend", Natsu casually remarked as if trying to get her attention back on him. They had just finished revolving around the fire when chief Makarov neared them with two slightly sunk small played with a liquid in them. Natsu offered his to Lucy as she smiled thankfully and drank the sweet fruit like liquid. Natsu looked at her expectantly as she got the hint to hand him the other. He drank the contents as well before they were returned to Makarov. Natsu chuckled pulling Lucy to the table to sit next to him. The members were in a sudden uproar as many of the tribe girls came up to remove Lucy's flower crown and replaced it with Natsu's as they did the same with Natsu.

"Wow this is all so exciting!" Lucy laughed in pure awe of their fun traditions. Natsu just laughed. "I know! It's actually thrilling, but there's one more thing we have to see", he said excitedly pulling her up again. He pulled her to a dragon shaped statue and for some reason she had that same empty feeling that there was something important she should remember. She shrugged as he placed a hand over a red stone and a light red light vibrated. It was warm and it slithered out to surround Lucy with what look like fireflies gliding in it.

"How does it feel?" Natsu asked her. "It's very warm and feels nice", Lucy muttered touching the floating stream of magic. Natsu looked at her and he seemed to have such a fond look on his face that as the fireflies illuminated her face, she smiled brightly. The magic soon enlarged surrounding Natsu as well and pushing them closer together. Lucy squeaked as she hit Natsu's chest and the red like tendril gripped onto Lucy's right hand and a red tattoo began to imprint on it. It was like a red dragon who's mouth was open and held an outline of a heart by its teeth. Lucy curiously touched it and it glowed slightly.

She looked to Natsu for an explanation, but he himself was looking at the same mark being inscribed in his own hand but on the left one. "W-What is this?" she asked. Natsu blinked and then slowly let a childish grin slip on his face. The tribe members neared them and cheered loudly. "Ah, so you were the one", Makarov nodded as if he had predicted something correctly. "Am the one?" she asked. "You see child, our god, the fire dragon, has deemed your worthy to be my son's mate", the old man smiled in approval. "Mate? What are you talking about?" Lucy said panic evident in her voice.

"You see, Lucy. We are the dragon tribe worshippers of the seven dragon gods. We possess the young that grow isolated until their coming of age. When a dragon slayer is born, we present it to the statue here and a stone glows, signifying their type of power and which dragon god protects them. They do not possess the ability to fall in love for it was deemed a sign a sign of weakness. However, the dragons could not be so heartless as to take away that feeling from them so they made their chosen to be like them. Therefore, they take the characteristics of a real dragon. A dragon only falls in love once and it's considered a love at first sight. Even when their mate dies a dragon can never fall in love with anyone else and will continue their existence thinking of their lost love in hopes that their souls may unite in the afterlife", Makarov began to explain.

"W-What does that have to do with me?" Lucy asked. "Well, you see given the circumstances a dragon slayer falls in love immediately with the person who is worthy of them to mate with and vice versa. My son Natsu is the fire dragon slayer, and he's fallen in love with you the moment he set eyes on you. The mark on your hands symbolizes the tie of your bonding. In other words, it is a symbol of marriage between you two and you both received the elixir of marriage with no hesitation", Makarov smiled. "Wait what?! You mean the liquid we drank was a sign of agreement to marriage and this mark binds me to Natsu as his wife?!" Lucy said paling considerably.

Makarov nodded with a gentle smile. 'This must be a joke! Married to this beautiful stranger and apparently he's fallen eternally in love with me?' Lucy thought her head spinning. Everyone was congratulating them and Lucy saw that Natsu was being quite bashful while still looking at her with such a loving expression. "Lucy?" levy asked seeing her tremble slightly. Lucy looked at all of them before shaking her head and running as fast as she could. "LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he ran behind her. "This can't be happening?!" Lucy muttered repeatedly to herself


	2. Scared

Crystal: wow thanks for the reviews and follows guys. I didn't think it'd be this popular in just one chapter. I appreciate every single one of you for the kindness in your reviews and also a thank you to those who gave me some helpful , I hope you keep enjoying the story. But just saying, this chapter is slightly boring while it fills in some gaps from my first chapter and sets down an agreement of Lucy with Natsu. And I'm kinda scared with the follows I got because I feel like I'll lose them if I mess up lol

Scared

Lucy's POV

SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HELL?! I'm so retarded. What would my father say? After being all cocky and full of wisdom and shit about the Fairy Tail tribe ceremony of the seven dragons, now I looked like an idiot. Well maybe it has something to do with me falling asleep after reading only the first chapter. B-But that's not the point! I still have no idea as to why I'm running away right now. I guess you could say responsibility is catching up to me. And I'm scared shitless. Me and my damn luck. My mother named me Lucy from a shop she and my father worked at before becoming wealthy. 'Love and Lucky' I think that was the name. Well I'm guessing both of those words are strictly against me because the love of that beautiful stranger has given me anything but luck.

Oh, the irony! And despite me talking like I'm just feeling hopeless, I'm crying like a baby because now not only is my mother not here, but neither is my father and I'm stranded on this island running in the dark to heaven knows where. I tried running faster, but something just told me to stop. So I did, but I guess the reason why is because when I looked around I had no idea where I was. Every corner I looked at looked the same. I began to hear these creepy growling noises and my instinct was to fall on my bottom and hold my knees against my chest.

I retracted until my back hit a tree when I heard the rustling of the trees. Before I could shriek, I saw someone come through. It was the silver head from before with the short hair. "Lisanna!" I yelped in joy. She merely scowled at me. "Who the hell told you my name you blonde bimbo", she hissed and my frown came back. First of all, one, never call me a blonde bimbo. I let it slide the first time with her jealous glare, but she was getting me angry and I could just feel my leg twitching yearning to give her one of my signature Lucy kicks, but she was my only hope to come back.

"Hey no need to be rude", I said calmly. "Shut up! You had to ruin everything just when I was a step closer to being with Natsu!" she yelled inching closer. "Hey, I didn't ask to be his wife or mate", I yelled back defensively. Her eyes widened in shock. Oh boy, this wasn't good. "You turned out to be his mate and you were already wedded to him, and no one bothered to inform me while I ran off!" Lisanna yelled furious almost lunging at me, but she huffed and took a deep breath.

She chuckled slightly. "Well, it would be a shame if you happened to starve out here or get eaten by a creature. Natsu would be devastated, and have no choice, but to find comfort in me", Lisanna smiled at her idea. Oh shit! She wouldn't leave me out here would she? She suddenly ran off quickly and I sprinted after her. The only advantage is she knew what branches to avoid or what rocks to jump over and I helplessly yelled, no. I begged her to help me and not leave me behind, but she ran faster and soon I lost track of her.

~~xXXx~~

Regular POV

Lucy continued to run, panic rising like lava in a volcano. She was terrified. She hadn't run one more foot when she tripped over a rock and twisted her ankle. She tried standing, but tripped over. Everything was over for her. If she didn't die, like Lisanna said, from starvation, she'd die from being eaten. She held her foot gently, tears streaming down her face. "I failed you, father", Lucy muttered feeling a pool of regrets wash up on her like waves on the shore. She suddenly heard a great growl, and her eyes widened. Out of the brush of tropical trees a large tiger advanced.

Lucy felt her body tremble and it was as if she'd seen her whole life flash before her eyes. The tiger licked its lips ready to plunge and devour its prey, and Lucy froze. She'd been through this before when she was five. It came back to her as fast as a reflection.

Flashback

"Lucy, don't wander around to far, it's dangerous", a young woman of sunshine yellow locks called to a younger Lucy as she ran after the giggling child. Layla Heartfilia. A woman that'd give her life for her daughter. Lucy thought that her mother was playing a game with her. She didn't sense the panic in her mother and continued to run playfully down the island. Eventually when Lucy looked back, she saw no trace of her mother.

"momma?" she asked to the emptiness surrounding her. And like any other five year old, she began to weep without having either of her parents with her. She walked aimlessly back the way she thought she'd gone, and tried to find her way back meanwhile stile calling out helplessly for Layla. She realized to late that a white tiger roamed the area and it jumped from the tree it was perched by scaring the girl to fall on her bottom.

Lucy yelped in fear, shaking violently at the huge cat that was making its way towards her. She moved her hand to cover herself instinctively, and just as the creature lunged, something threw it ferouciously to the side. Lucy looked up to see Capricorn. A goat man with black shades and black suit. "Lady Lucy are you okay?" he asked her pulling her up from the ground. Layla came in no later grasping the child like if she hadn't seen her in years. "momma! I was so scared!" Lucy sobbed gripping onto her mother as if her life depended on it.

End of Flashback

She tried to think clearly and reached for her keys only to remember what she was wearing and that her keys were probably in Levy's hut. She seemed to go in a trance as if reliving her childhood trauma. She pulled her hand out as if that would be enough to protect her. She closed her eyes feeling her end near. The tiger lunged forward and only one yell was heard in the deafening roar of the tiger. "Fire Dragon fist!" The tiger fell limply to the side after he was thrown back so roughly. Lucy looked up with her tear stricken face to see Natsu before her, his fist on fire. When she looked into his eyes they weren't emerald, but were shining and acidic gold and his pupil were slits for just a second before returning to emerald.

"How dare you touch her", Natsu muttered quietly. He turned cautiously and leaned down to Lucy's shocked form. "L-Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked worry evident in his features. Lucy merely began to cry again as she threw herself into his arms and sobbed. "I was…so scared! Lisanna she…" Lucy babbled. "Wait. What about Lisanna?" Natsu asked confused. "She left me in there…even when I begged her to take me back", Lucy cried clutching all the more tightly to Natsu as if he would leave her behind. Natsu frowned in anger as he gently picked up Lucy bridal style.

He whispered sweet nothings to her trying not lose temper after listening to what Lisanna had done to Lucy. This wasn't the first time Lisanna did this. But Natsu couldn't tell why she had changed so much. He always felt it had to do with her disappearance two years back and then they happened to find her unconscious in a cave. After her return, she had been extremely clingy to Natsu, and threatened and attacked any other girl who neared him, but now Natsu decided it was finally time to put a stop to her actions since Lucy was and forever was to be his wife, his partner, and his mate.

Lucy was extremely tense, but after a few minutes of Natsu carrying her she relaxed and reduced her crying to sniffles. But suddenly, she was just quiet. Natsu looked down to see such a pained expression on her face. She was clearly upset about the whole marriage situation. "I'm sorry", she muttered catching him by surprise. "I didn't… I didn't mean to run off like that and react like I did moments before. It's just I'm so confused. I was looking for some adventure and came with my father, you know? It never crossed my mind that I would end up stranded without knowledge of where my father could have ended up or our crew and much less that I'd be married off just like that", Lucy explained herself.

Natsu gave her such a sad smile and as if he had been thinking long and hard he said, "Hey, you don't have to be married to me, but I…never mind. We can break the marriage off". He grinned at her, but Lucy knew that there was a potential consequence to what he was saying. "No, tell me what happens", Lucy demanded. Natsu remained quiet until Lucy tapped his chest. "Tell me", she repeated. He looked away. "I don't want you to be with me out of these circumstances. If I tell you, you'll force yourself to be with me out of sympathy and not because your willing to try things out", he growled slightly.

"Please", she grabbed his face making him look at her. "Fine…when a mate rejects a dragon slayer, he may choose to refuse to unbound their souls, and she'll never be rid of him or her, but if a dragon slayer decides to free their mate and unbind their souls…then….the dragon slayer… Dies", he almost whispered. Lucy gasped horrified. Natsu was so in love with her to a point that he'd die to free her from the burden of being married to him. "Natsu, there's no way I would let you do that!" Lucy yelled,

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you", Natsu groaned continuing to walk passed the brush of trees. "Look it's not out of compassion. I just…never been with a guy. I've never had a boyfriend or kissed anyone, and it's not like your not attractive, but it was a huge step. But I'll tell you what. We can try it…this marriage thing, and maybe over time of getting to know you…I'll end up having feelings for you", Lucy blushed furiously. Natsu grinned widely and asked, "Really?!" Lucy nodded shyly, as Natsu ran with her in his arms. "Natsu! Slow down!" Lucy yelled.

They reached the village after some time with Natsu's swift running. Chief Makarov was waiting for them. He neared Lucy in concern and guided them both to his hut. Natsu laid Lucy gently on a mat laid out before them as Makarov and Natsu sat. Makarov conjured a small spell and just like that Lucy's foot was healed. "Lucy, you had me worried", Makarov said sighing. "I'm sorry Mr. Makarov", she muttered. "She's just shocked. She was not familiarized with our traditions and culture and you should not have hidden that information from me", Natsu was slightly irritated. "If I hadn't she would have refused and you would have died", Makarov explained. Both teens looked at the old man confused.

"Ah, see now both of you don't understand the importance of the seven dragon's ceremony. If a dragon slayer comes of age and does not find their mate at the moment of the ceremony they will fall ill until their destined mate is found. Why you say? Because their mate holds the key to a connected destiny. You Lucy are involved in the legend connected with the dragons. I must tell you both this before it's too late. I must prepare you at once for what is coming. As you know Natsu, the dragon slayers were born to protect the world from the wrath of the dragons, but they have escaped from their seal, and so has their ruler, Acnologia", Makarov explained.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Acnologia and the dragons? That's impossible!" Natsu said outraged. "Your being here proves otherwise. Once Wendy turns 15, it will mark the full expulsion of the magic seal of time and they will come after you to eliminate any chances of their sealing. You have trained quite well over the years, but that's not enough. I'll have to send you off once you two and the other dragon slayers begin their training tomorrow sharp. We have no time. If Acnologia manages to find you and the others on the island he may eliminate you", Makarov spoke in a grave tone.

"Wait… Let me get this straight. So you're saying that I'm somehow connected to this legend who no one in human society has proven true. Not to mention, you're saying that the world is in peril and these so called dragons from legend which to my knowledge have been gone for 400 years have escaped a so called 'magic seal' and are coming to kill us all?!" Lucy asked incredulous thinking it was merely a joke. But when both the dragon slayer and chief nodded, Lucy led out a nervous chuckle. "You're kidding right? And this is nothing, but a joke, right?" Lucy tried to rationalize with them. "Is that mark on your hand not proving to be as crazy as the legend we speak of?" Makarov asked her.

Lucy remained quiet. "But you still haven't answered my question as to what this all has to do with me", Lucy said deciding for the moment to believe him. "That is something you must find out for yourself, Lucy Heartfilia. I cannot tell you your fate for it will put in peril the future of the world. I just want you to trust me. It was no coincidence that you ended on this island. I brought you and your father to this island expecting your arrival", Makarov finally confessed. "What?" Lucy said shocked. "It was predicted by my follower, Cana, who sees the future. We actually managed to save you. Had you not been washed by our storm you would have sailed straight to your death by those seeking to kill you", Makarov explained.

"Where is my father?" Lucy demanded standing suddenly. Makarov smiled and stood to walk to the end of his hut which was covered by a long quilt. He moved it to the side revealing Lucy's father peacefully sleeping. "Father!" Lucy yelled in relief running to his side. Jude slowly awoke and his eyes widened. "Lucy, you're okay!" he smiled gently. "Makarov, you've done it. Haven't you?" Jude said suddenly examining the red dragon imprinted on Lucy's right hand. "I told you when Layla was pregnant that this meeting was unavoidable. I told you this child was of destiny intertwined with the dragons, more specifically Natsu", Makarov gave a long sigh. "Wait you know each other?" Lucy asked. Jude gave a long irritated sigh. "Yes, your mother and I encountered this very island when she was pregnant with you. He told us of the legend and predicted you were to be connected to the prophecy. He also mentioned your future relationship with this young man and for that reason I avoided at all cost that you get involved with magic and this research, but well fate is mysterious and here we are today", Jude explained.

"I don't know if to believe this, but your mother did and that is enough for me. Please, Lucy, you are now in the hands of Makarov. Listen, to what he has to say. I'm assuming your mother handed you those keys because she truly saw what Makarov did", Jude said sadly. "I've explained what will happen forth in the next few weeks before you must depart the island. Now children, speak not any of this and get rest", Makarov announced pulling up Lucy's keys. "Ah, my keys!" She smiled brightly as they were handed to her. "Father, but what about you?" Lucy asked as Natsu was leading her to the door. "As soon as the sun awakens, I will set sail back home to continue some further research into this so called prophecy to find ways to help you. I'll be fine", he smiled assuring her.

Lucy tightened her lips and nodded. "Young man", Jude called to Natsu who looked at him. "If you force her to do anything she doesn't want to, I'll personally teach you a lesson", Jude warned him. Both Lucy and Natsu blushed furiously as Lucy sputtered nonsense. Natsu simply pulled out Lucy as Jude gave a sad smile. 'Layla, she just like you. I hope you're right about Lucy's fate' Jude thought to himself. "She's the one. I assure you, Jude", Makarov hummed as he laid down a few feet away from him to get rest. Jude didn't say anything, but his heart was aching at having to leave the only thing he had left of his wife on her own.

~~xXXx~~

Lucy remained silent as Natsu led her to a hut maybe even as big as Makarov's. She had such a troubled expression. Natsu placed a hand gently on her head as Lucy looked at him confused. "It'll be fine, Luce. I'll protect you", Natsu grinned. Lucy couldn't help but smile. He, for some reason, made her feel safe from his words, and they gave her great comfort. "Thank you, Natsu", she muttered. "I know you're strong and if you work hard from now and on, you won't need my protection even", Natsu chuckled. Lucy laughed playfully slapping his arm. "Hey, but I meant what I said a while ago. I'm willing to try things out, but it will take time", Lucy said sheepishly.

Natsu just gave her another attractive boyish grin. "I know. I believe you and I'll do all I can until you love me", he said so effortlessly and confident. Lucy laughed genuinely flattered by his determination. "Time to sleep then, tomorrow is said to be a long day", she said finally after a comfortable silence had settle between them. Lucy then only remembered heading inside and there being two beds set up. She laid down and before she knew it she was drifting off into slumber not even feeling as a pair of lips softly touched her forehead and whispered. "Good night, my Luce".


	3. Training and islands

Crystal: Seriously thank you to all of you for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. I'm so pleased that many of you find this story to be interesting. So for this chapter we'll have a bit of getting more contact with the other characters as well as having some nalu moments slipped in some parts.

 **Question for readers: Also, do you guys find the part in Lucy's POV unnecessary? Like do you feel they bore you or are they entertaining? Would you like me to continue with using her pov in the beginning like previous chapters? Also note that I probably will have a lot of grammar, structural, and even the pacing might seemed rushed. One. I'm using my iPhone to type this. Two. I need to hurry this chapter slightly because of plot purposes and my ocd for having a specific number of chapters in mind that I wanted to finish this story. Lol sorry, but any ways…Review!**

Training

Lucy's POV

You know that feeling when you've been in the water for so long that once you dry up and lay in bed you feel really heavy? Well, regardless on if you've felt that way; I currently am in the state of feeling as such, a heavy weight on top of me. I have my eyes closed. Mind you I'm still tired and sleepy, but I decide to slowly open them only to find myself face to face with a muscular chest and arms wrapped around me. And what would any sane girl do in a situation like this? No! No! One does not simply squeal in delight! I screamed and thrashed. My father had returned me my luggage and I was indecently in the shortest pajama shorts you can think of and a spaghetti strap shirt.

Said intruder groaned from where I had pushed him off the bed. And once I saw a head of pink hair pop up, I blushed furiously. "N-Natsu?!" I yelled as he finally stood up rubbing the back of his head and yawning. "L-Luce, seriously. What's the big idea", he pouted cutely saying his question more of like a statement in his half asleep state. He lay diagonally on the bed supporting his weight with one elbow as he looked up at me. "W-Why were you in m-my bed? And almost half naked none the less?" I shrieked. Yes I shrieked, okay? He tilted his head like a confused child. "What do you mean? This is my bed and you are my wife and all so that's pretty normal, isn't it?" he blinked as if I was a weirdo.

Don't make that face at me! I'm not the weirdo here."Well, it's not normal to me yet", I muttered bashfully embarrassed. He stood up and I noticed he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Thank the heavens that they know what boxers are! I prayed in victory on not having a naked Natsu in my hands. But that was still enough skin revealed for me to push him to another room of our home. Yes, from what I'm assuming this is my home now too. "Please, put some clothes on!" I yelled as he laughed at my embarrassment.

After all this funny business, we were both retrieved by a member of the tribe who insisted upon calling us prince and princess with the reasoning that it was tradition to do so for the son of the chief and his wife. I didn't really mind at the moment given that I was distracted by the reason for our summoning was that my father had decided he would depart back home today. Natsu looked at me and smiled assuring. I nodded that I would be fine as we headed out. My father was at the shore with his perfectly stable ship. I loved that ship because it reminded me of my mother and father's love. 'Love and Lucky' they had called the ship as it always reminded them of where they fell in love and me.

"Father", I muttered as I interrupted his talk with Chief Makarov. He turned to me with a gentle smile and took me in his arms. Shoot I'm crying and I know it's because the hug was warm. It had been 12 years that my father hadn't bothered to hug me. "Please take care of yourself and get stronger, Lucy. Your mother and I always believed in you. She'd be proud even today at your strength", he whispered as I heard his sniffling. All this time that I thought my father stopped loving me or stopped caring, he was always looking out for me in his own way. It might not have been the best way, but at least I know he never stopped caring for me. I hugged him tighter as I started crying much louder. "I love you...dad", I muttered. He was shocked. I hadn't called him 'dad' in years. He only chuckled wiping at his tears and kissing my forehead.

"I love you too, my Lucy. This isn't a good bye. Until then you'll have many hardships to endure", he smiled. I nodded as he began to board the ship. It was painful to see him sail away and I just felt an arm wrap around my waist. "Natsu", I whispered as he hummed. When my father's ship was out of sight I couldn't hold back my sobs anymore. I almost slipped onto the floor if Natsu hadn't held onto me and slipped slowly along with me. Makarov smiled sadly at my display. Natsu hugged me. I looked up at him and saw the worry and regret in his eyes.

I looked up at him and smiled. He looked caught off guard. "I'll be fine. It just startled me that after all he really does care about me. Thank you", I whispered assuring him. He nodded slowly before he let his own smile appear, and it was breathtaking.

~~xXXx~~

Normal POV

A few days had passed and Lucy had begun to train a lot more with her celestial keys. And as Natsu and Lucy ate, they were summoned yet again to report immediately to Makarov, but Gajeel was the one who came saying it was strictly private. Natsu had gobbled down his food which was a surprisingly amusing characteristic to him that contrasted with his charm. Lucy came to learn so much from Natsu in just a few days. She learned to especially be fond of his bad habits which made everyone agree that Lucy was perfect for Natsu given that she could handle his recklessness.

He commonly started fights with almost all the men in the tribe in the blink of an eye especially with Gray. He loved eating more than anything and Lucy although startled at the beginning always ended up laughing at the end when his face was covered with bits of food. He made her laugh with his jokes and he sometimes wasn't so bright, but his focus in fighting and strength made him look so intelligent and collected. Natsu looked to Lucy as Gajeel came in.

"Sorry to bother you and bunny here, but chief has required that we meet up. As in you, the dragon slayers, their mates, and the celestial mage", Gajeel said simply. Gajeel had a tendency to call Lucy bunny for the way she hid behind Natsu during dangerous training. Lucy huffed and picked their plates up. They headed out and Lucy spotted Lisanna a few feet away. Now that she remembered, she hadn't reminded anyone of Lisanna's acts a few nights ago, but Lucy pitied her. After all, a complete stranger was chosen as Natsu's bride instead of Lisanna who had known Natsu his whole life.

She sent a glare her way and Lucy ignored it as Natsu grabbed her hand yapping away of the places he'd take her after training. They entered the chief's house finding three doll like cat creatures there. "Happy!" Natsu grinned to the first, a blue cat. Happy looked up and flew to Natsu with cheers. Lucy was not startled as much as she should be given that she was use to new things around the tribe. "Hey, Happy this is Lucy, my wife", he grinned as Happy flew up to Lucy and blinked at her. "I like her! She's better than Lisanna", he cheered.

Lucy only blushed as she coughed awkwardly. "Lily, I see you came back safely", Gajeel nodded towards the black cat who nodded back. Lucy noticed Wendy holding the last one, a white cat. "Carla, I heard from chief you've brought news", Wendy muttered. Lucy and Natsu sat as Happy flew to sit at her lap. "Ah, yes. So everyone seems to be here except for Levy who I sent to prepare your training for today. Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy. I have been informed by our cat friends that disaster seems to be unleashing faster than we thought. Hargeon is already beginning to look grim", Makarov said seriously. Lucy paled. "That's where my father is headed", she trembled. "Aye! Me, Carla, and Lily here went over to Hargeon to investigate how things were looking when we saw dark clouds with strong black magic coming a few miles ahead", Happy informed them.

"As we are now, we won't stand a chance. So we will begin elemental training. As most of you know, excluding Lucy, Tenrou is surrounded by 7 islands that specialize in the elements of each dragon slayer. You must all train on each island. One of the reasons is to master your element and for the others to know how to defend themselves from that element. We don't know what to expect from our enemy and they may try counter attacking you with the opposite element. Rogue and Sting have come back and are ready to set sail to your first destination. The Fire Island, listen carefully, is the last destination you must head to because it is by far the most dangerous. Each island also has a temple that you must go into as a trial. It will challenge you and if you make it through the temple will unlock its hidden treasure for you", Makarov continued to explain as he paced around.

"Father. You never told us this before", Natsu said shocked. "I was ordered by the dragons to keep quiet until the time came", Makarov muttered. "What?!" they all yelled in unison. "You mean, Igneel, who I thought was dead is alive?!" Natsu said standing outraged. "Igneel, returned you to me when you were seven and said he had to part ways with you for a reason the same reason your dragon caregivers had to go. They are the ones who built the temples if you must know", Makarov said calmly. Natsu slumped back into his position as he let out a shaky breath. "The important thing now is that you head out and start", Makarov finally said. "What does this have to do with me?" Lucy finally asked.

Makarov hummed as if he remembered that important detail. "Ah, yes. You my dear know that a dragon slayer's mate has a same destiny as the dragon slayer. Levy will also join you on your quest. But you Lucy have a more critical role in this that again I cannot tell you. I will also send my most strongest to accompany you. Gray, Erza, and Juvia have asked to go as support. They are very trustworthy. But before I forget, you must find the two remaining dragon slayers ", he said.

"What?! Where will we find them?" Gajeel sputtered. "I heard that they are locked in their temples unable to awaken; which is how I know that someone is already hunting you down. If this evil successfully locks you all in the temples, the temples will sink to the bottom of the ocean and only dragon slayers can awaken dragon slayers. Meaning you would all be doomed to reside in eternal slumber for the rest of your lives. No new dragon slayers will awaken. As for why they sink I don't know why. But we must make haste. You must leave now", Makarov commanded as they all nodded. Lucy was again confused. A new set of confusing information with no clue as to her role in the whole thing.

They all groaned as they exited the chief's home. Well of course, they'd be overwhelmed knowing the fate of the world was in the hands of a bunch of 16 to 18 year old teens. As they walked, Natsu took a sniff of the air. "Is something the matter?" Lucy asked him concerned. He continued to concentrate on the scent of the air. He looked to Gajeel who narrowed his eyes in understanding as Wendy nodded as well. Natsu grabbed onto Lucy's waist and he pulled her out the way, just in time, as the place they were standing was now a hole lit with a white type of flame. "HUH?!" Lucy gasped surprised from where Natsu had her covered with his body protectively.

Natsu stood on guard and closed his eyes inhaling air slowly. Lucy retracted slightly and Lucy heard a quick movement from the trees as Natsu jumped up high and yelled putting his hands to his mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Lucy covered her face as sand was dispersed everywhere and two figures fell weakly to the floor groaning. Lucy looked to see two male teens around their age stand from the floor breathing rapidly. Smoke powdered their faces from Natsu's fire magic. One was a spiky haired blonde and the other had pitch black hair slightly covering his face. "You're amazing as always, Natsu-san!" The blonde yelled running to squish Natsu into a hug. The other shyly went over to Gajeel and outstretched his hand.

Lucy was shocked silent still sitting on her bottom on the floor. Wendy excitedly jumped around greeting the two strangers. Natsu released himself from the blonde's grip and looked over to Lucy. He ran to her giving her a hand to stand. "Sting…Rogue… I think you should have been more cautious. As much as I like beating you guys in a fight. Lucy, could have gotten hurt", Natsu grumbled tilting his head slightly. Lucy groaned. Of course, these would be dragon slayers with their random start of fights. How could she have expected less? Sting perked up at finally noticing Lucy's presence and the child-like behavior disappeared.

He took up on a slow stride towards her, snaking his arm around her waist. "Hey beautiful. What brings such a lovely creature like yourself to this island?" He grinned seductively. This was the type of guys Lucy wanted to avoid at all cost. She tried pushing him back, but he seemed persistent on pulling her closer. But before Lucy could make a snide comment so he'd let her go, Sting was sent flying into the ocean water. Lucy blinked confused, and turned around to see Natsu with a dark aura surrounding him. "N-Natsu?" Lucy questioned slightly frightened. Natsu's eye twitched as he walked to where he'd thrown Sting and carried him by the collar of his white shirt.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Mate. Again", Natsu hissed in between words making Lucy blush furiously. Sting only nodded quickly not wanting to anger him more. "Sorry, Natsu-san! I didn't know she was your mate", he said genuinely. Natsu blinked before he chuckled letting Sting go and returning to his normal usual self. "Natsu, what was that all about?" Lucy asked as he tilted his head again in confusion like a child, a habit he was getting used to making. "Huh? Oh that! I just don't like when people touch what's mine", he grinned at her as blush deepened to forbidden levels if possible. 'You say such embarrassing things!' she thought to herself. Happy floated next to her and mewled rolling the first vowel, "he liiiiiiikes you!"

Lucy huffed crossing her arms indignantly, as to why, she didn't even know. After conversing on the chief's directions, they finally reached Erza, Levy, Gray, and Juvia who had a wooden ship prepared for them. "Lu-chan!" Levy waved at her from the deck above. Lucy grinned at her and waved. She and Levy had reached a level of best friends during her time on the island and she hoped it remained that way. They all boarded the ship as Gajeel neared Levy to update her on the master's orders. Lucy looked in awe at the great ship she didn't even think they could have. But she was merely trying to occupy her mind on something other than the dangers to come.

A few minutes had passed, and the ship finally set off. Lucy leaned on the age as the cool breeze from the sea hit her face gently. She felt so calm yet she could still feel anxious. What would of happened if she'd just listen and stayed at home? She wouldn't be in this mess. She froze. She placed a hand at her temple. How could she be so selfish and think of only herself? She met an amazing group of people. And although she married a man who had been a stranger, he was amazing. He was kind, strong, caring, warm, and by all means attractive. And either way, the weeks she'd spent around him had her heart fluttering every time he gave her a bright smile or always attentive of her needs.

She knew at the back of her mind, that Natsu was the man she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life with. She blushed at the sudden change in her thoughts to Natsu. She looked up to look at him, expecting to see him taking command of the crew on board like a true captain, but her jaw dropped at the image before her. Natsu was sprawled on the floor along with the other dragon slayers who groaned in sickness. The only one actually standing was Wendy who was kneeling next to Natsu with an apologetic sheepish smile. "WHAT?!" Lucy shrieked at the totally…uncool scene in her eyes. Erza chuckled from her position at the wheel of the ship.

"Ah, is flame brain out of fuel?" Gray laughed smugly down at Natsu. Natsu tried lifting himself up pointing a finger at him angrily. "S-Shut up…Ice…bleh!" He couldn't finish his sentence as he felt a wave of sickness reach him. "Don't worry, Lucy. Dragon slayers are prone to having motion sickness which is why the second reason we're here is to make sure they don't get killed by it. They are completely worthless in that state", Erza explained. Natsu had screamed something about her being mean before he slumped back down. Lucy sighed pulling out her keys. "Gate of the goat, I open thee, Capricorn!" Lucy yelled as her goat spirit appeared in his flawless black suit and dark glasses.

He bowed to her. "How may I assist you, Lady Lucy?" He asked her as she sighed heavily. "Could you help get these poor souls into the rooms of the ship, please?" she asked him politely. Capricorn looked to the dragon on the floor before nodding. He casually strode to each and picked them up as if they were discarded and light clothing before disappearing past the door on deck and reappearing a few moments later. "It is done, my lady. I bid thee a good day as I retreat", he bowed before disappearing. "Thank you, Lucy-san. That was a great help I'll be able to heal them more easily if they're resting", Wendy smiled at her.

Lucy followed Wendy down to the rooms as she went to each of the heaving men on the beds and used her sky magic. "Troia" she muttered as a green light appeared from her hands. The men immediately breathed in relief as they resumed their sleep. "It'll be a few days before they wake up and we should be close to one of the surrounding islands", Wendy explained. Lucy nodded and closed the door as Levy pulled at her hand and led her up deck again. The next few days seemed to fly by and Lucy would never admit it at least yet, that she truly missed Natsu being around her with his infectious smile and his reckless fighting habits with Gray. She decided to follow Levy downstairs to check up on the dragon slayers just like they did every now and then those days they slumbered.

Levy sat next to Gajeel's sleeping form as Lucy followed her example and sat next to Natsu who snored lightly with the same goofy smile on his face. She couldn't help, but place a hand at his cheek, and when she realized what she was doing her hand sprung back embarrassed. Levy leaned down to kiss Gajeel's forehead sweetly as she giggled. "It's funny isn't it?" She asked Lucy. "What is, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked her confused. "They're the toughest bunch of guys in the world, but they perish to their motion sickness", Levy laughed. Lucy couldn't help, but laugh along with her, but stopped catching the smaller girl's attention. "What's wrong, Lu-chan? I know something's been bothering you", Levy questioned her concerned.

"I'm just a bit scared that's all. It's not that I'm scared of going out there and dying, but I'm afraid that any of you can get hurt. You're right when you say this bunch is strong and what not, but even when they're so strong. I'm scared all of you could be harmed. I don't want to lose any of you and just the thought makes me…so…so", Lucy couldn't seem to express her statement as she felt tears begin to drop down her cheeks. Levy frowned sadly wanting to say more until a hand rose to touch Lucy's cheek. Lucy blinked away her tears as that same hand wiped them away. "Luce", the voice muttered, Lucy looked to see Natsu had woken up from his sleep and was looking at her seriously.

"There's no way, I'll let anyone hurt you or anyone else. I'll protect everyone. I promise", he whispered to her. Lucy just nodded as she grabbed onto his hand letting a few more tears fall. Natsu sat up hugging Lucy against him as the other dragon slayers awakened. Sting stretched his hands up in the air refreshed and feeling not a single movement of discomfort. "Wendy, sure does know how to use her magic", Sting smiled and Rogue nodded. The ship gave a series of violent movements as the furniture of the rooms began to jump from side to side. The people in the room sprung up to deck to check out the commotion and were frozen at what they saw.

"Twisters", Levy gasped in shock at the scene before them. The sky was dark as night full of clouds as thunder and rain filled the raging ocean. Quite a few twisters did not help the situation as Gray and Juvia tried to ease the ship from being completely broken down. Wendy stood grabbing onto a the edge of the boat and sucked in a breath. "Roar of the wind dragon!" She yelled as she pushed her wind to move the sails to continue forward. "What happened here?!" Natsu yelled through the loud storm that almost drowned his voice. Lucy helped out herself pulling one of her keys. "Gate of the water barer, I open thee Aquarius!" Lucy yelled as her mermaid like spirit appeared before her. "Insolent-", Aquarius almost began to argue but Lucy interrupted her.

"I have no time for a lecture! Help us move the water away from the ship!" she yelled at Aquarius probably for the first time in her life. Aquarius huffed and moved the jar in her hands absorbing some of the water. "It's not use, Gray-sama", Juvia yelled from the other side of Gray. Natsu was helping tie the sails so they wouldn't rip, but then everyone froze as they saw a huge wave heading their way. "Run!" Gajeel yelled as he pointed for them to retreat against the wall of the rooms downstairs, but they weren't fast enough. Everyone was almost near the door downstairs when Natsu noticed Lucy still trying to run. "LUCY!" he yelled as she reached out her hand. "NATSU!" she yelled back just as the wave hit and the world went black.


	4. Water Temple: Part 1

Crystal: Excuse the late update peeps! I had to finish a chapter for another story and this is the second story that I update. So yay! Here's the chapter peeps.

Note: The two missing dragon slayers I have in mind for the story will be OC of mine.

 **Also I finally decided to start up my Tumblr after some time of inactivity. You can ask me stuff on there, talk about Fairy Tail with me or NALU or anything really. Follow me please! *bows***

 **MY TUMBLR: celestialgoddesslucy**

Water Temple: Part 1

The light of the burning sun was showing brightly upon a surface and almost seemed to… reflect. A pair of emerald eyes fluttered opened. "What happened?" It was Natsu who had awoken. The left side of his body was slightly numb and cold and he even felt a pain at his cheek as he rubbed it. He looked down and almost yelped to see he was on a surface of solid ice. He looked frantically around recalling the exact moment when his vision had blacked out. "Lucy!" he yelled remembering that he was reaching out for her hand when the wave over took their ship. He saw a few meters away Gray pushing his body into a sitting position.

Natsu stood up and jogged to him. While he usually would rather curse him out, it wasn't really the time to do so. "Gray, where's everyone?" Natsu asked. "I think they're over there", he pointed to the left. And to his relief some of them were standing around something. He ran over and pushed to see Lucy sprawled out helplessly. "Natsu, she isn't responding", Levy muttered hesitantly. Natsu's eyes widened as he got on his knees near her. He placed her head above her heart and heard a faint thumping, but it seemed to continue to fade.

"She's alive, but she's shivering. She could die from the cold", he explained as he passed his hands over her shoulders using his heat magic to warm her cold body. She released a shaky breath before beginning to awaken. Everyone made a squeak of relief as Lucy sat up touching her head. "Where are we?" she huffed. "Good question", Erza muttered looking around to see they were indeed on an island surrounded entirely by water, but the whole island itself was made entirely of ice. "Why is it ice? I thought from the way those twisters seemed aimed at us it would be water", Natsu hummed. Gray face palmed. "Flame brain, don't you think if the island was made of water, there wouldn't even be an island to stand on?" Gray scoffed

Natsu snapped in realization before his new found joy turned to anger. "Stupid ice princess, don't call me flame brain!" Natsu hissed as his forehead clashed against Gray's. "You wanna go?" Gray said gritting his teeth. Natsu was going to retaliate when he heard Lucy sneeze. He seemed to forget Gray as he ran over to Lucy. "Cold?" he questioned gently. She nodded, "I'm not properly dressed per say. I'm wearing short and a spaghetti shirt", she chuckled. Natsu unwrapped his scarf from his neck and placed it securely around Lucy. Levy skipped over shooting her finger into thin air and wrote out the word sweater.

"I don't think that'll help me feel warmer just by seeing it", Lucy looked at her quizzically. "Lucy, I'm a script mage. Whatever I write become real. Here", she said presenting her with a cute white button up sweater. Lucy laughed placing it on as Natsu looked down in disappointment. Lucy looked up at him confused. She smiled up at Natsu. "Hey, your scarf made a great difference. Thanks", she said leaning up to kiss his cheek. Natsu blushed scratching his head sheepishly. "Is wittle Natsu blushing?" Gajeel teased. "Atta boy, Natsu-san", Sting gave him a thumbs up. Rogue said nothing, but even when usually reserved he cracked up a teasing smile.

Was it so unbelievable that Natsu blushed or something? "Why is that so bad?" Lucy questioned. Juvia only pouted. "If only Gray-sama would blush like that around Juvia! Natsu-san has never blushed once before with any girl for that matter or shown an attraction", she cried as Gray ran to comfort the water mage. Lucy blushed at the realization that she was the first and most likely the only girl Natsu ever liked and would ever like. "One question before we move on to explore this place. Umm…you keep calling me your mate, but is marriage all it takes to be mated?" she questioned him innocently. The others tried to contain their snickers in exception of the male dragon slayers who burst out in fits of laughter.

Natsu's face was almost a fire as he sputtered lame excuses on how they needed to focus on their mission since it was so important. He walked up looking around in fake curiosity at the place even though it was a regular island with its boring trees and plants. The only remotely interesting part of it was that everything was made of solid ice. Lucy pouted, but didn't push it as they began to walk down the icy trails headed probably to the most obvious place to find a temple: the center. But as they walked by the scenery down the island began to change. Levy walked casually by Lucy and smiled.

"So you really want to know what makes you officially his mate? Have you finally warmed up to Natsu?" She giggled. Lucy blushed furiously. "N-Nothing like t-that, Levy-chan! I was just curious!" Lucy insisted. Levy gave her a side smirk before leaning to whisper in her ear. Lucy blinked for a few second before her face went as red as Natsu's had when she'd asked him the question. "WHAT?! Y-You d-do t-that?!" She stuttered covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. Levy giggled at the poor girl before their attention was caught from a sound of crashing. Natsu sniffed the air and signaled them to stop with his hand.

"Something's coming. Something big", he muttered. They all formed a circle so their backs were facing each other. Lucy took Aquarius key in her hand ready to summon he, but still kept her whip at a close hand. Gray felt the most confident with this being his area of experience and Juvia worked well with ice that was also made with water. Erza requipped into her armor with heaven's wheel ready to launch. Gajeel simply tried to push Levy back, but she refused to be kept out of fighting. Wendy was still recommended to be behind the older people. The ground began to tremble and before they even realized what was going on a monster broke through the ice from below them. They jumped back trying to maintain their balance on the slippery ice.

It was a serpent like creature resembling dragons out of the Chinese legends Lucy had read about. It had a long body with scales and long snout with large teeth. "It's an ice dragon!" Lucy yelled. Natsu turned to her in confusion. "I'll explain later! Just dodge!" she pointed as a large tail struck down right next to Natsu. Natsu jumped on its tail bringing his lighted fist back and hit it. It hissed loudly before sending a lazer from its large mouth towards him. Natsu managed to dodge it just in time, but he looked back to see a trial of ice all the way to the water who had frozen lightly over. He looked back to where its tail hit and saw a small puddle of water. An idea struck Natsu.

"Gray, you stupid ice stripper! Aha! I was right. This sorry excuse for a dragon came below us. Which means it's trying to stop us from getting near something below it. And if you look over to the water", he began explaining as he jumped into the air to kick the side of the dragon's head. Everyone looked to the ocean to see the land of ice had expanded. "The ice expanded", Natsu grinned. "How does that prove your right?"Gray yelled. Levy thought for a moment and she nodded in agreement. "That means that the island really is made out of water or at least most of it and the dragon was sent to completely freeze it to stop us from freeing the dragon on this island", Levy said excitedly.

Gray pouted as Natsu laughed. Gajeel extended his iron arms and slammed the dragon at its long body sending it slightly collapsing to the floor. Everyone knew well that the best way to melt the ice was none other than fire. "Natsu give it a roar. Maybe Sting can help his light must be warm", Lucy yelled. Rogue came up to keep the dragon still through the use of his shadows. Wendy ran past them and decided to help out. "I'll give you a boost to get up in the sky to shoot", she said nervously as Natsu nodded. Levy ran to Natsu. "Hold me while you go up there. I'll create some more fire", she nodded to him. Natsu grinned and held onto Levy's waist as he jumped high with Sting. "Wind Dragon Roar!" Wendy yelled as a breath of strong gust lifted them higher.

The dragon hoisted its mouth upwards releasing another powerful ice beam. "NOW!" Natsu yelled. "Fire Dragon Roar!" "Light Dragon Roar!" Natsu and Sting yelled respectively as their breaths intertwined. Levy had finished writing 'Fire' in the air as is boosted Sting and Natsu's beam to become thicker. The ice and fire light beam clashed as everyone was pushed away to the ground by the force. Lucy almost flew off , but Gray caught her. He looked to Juvia. "if you shoot warm water at the ice beam, the ice will melt, do it", he yelled over the loud roars. Juvia nodded as she summoned her water. "Water slicer!" she yelled as she sent a wave of hot water towards the ice beam.

The dragon felt overwhelmed as the fire beam shot straight into its mouth causing it to explode. The ground slight crack. "Fire Dragon Talon!" Natsu yelled as he sped down to hit it perfectly on the crack in the ice. The ice broke as a whole as a light engulfed the area. They all fell from above falling into what strangely felt and seemed like fresh water. They all resurfaced and gasped. The islands had giant trees floating around the area. "A swap?" Levy questioned looking around. The water was murky and muddy and they were wise to assume creatures lurked in the depth.

"Look the temple!" Wendy cheered pointing to the only building in the middle. It was fairly large and squared with an insignia of a water droplet at the large rock door. It was as if it were a holy place. Compared to its probably monster infested water and trees, the place seemed magical. The sun glowed around it as butterflies drifted around it. They all swam quickly not wanting to get into more trouble at the moment. They walked up the steps surrounded by soft green grass to the door and saw an inscription in a strange language. The inscription read as follows:

 _ **η κόρη του νερού κληθεί στην υπηρεσία από την παρθενική της τα αστέρια , θα ανοίξει τις πόρτες , στον υπηρέτη του φεγγαριού , η μεγάλη βασίλισσα των θαλασσών**_

They remained thoughtful as they all turned to look at Levy. "Umm, we don't really understand this gibberish. Mind doing the honors?" Gajeel motioned to his small wife. Levy nodded slowly leaning down to inspect the ruins. She thought for a moment summoning a magic circle to formulate a few words. It was extremely difficult without using the reference of her books, but not impossible as she recognized having deciphered this language before (by the way it's greek lol). She moved around letters she summoned and after quite a few minutes of wait she sprung up excitedly. "I got it!" she smiled triumphantly. "Well?" Lucy said just as excited.

"Okay, so basically the inscription says 'the damsel of water summoned in the service by the maiden of the stars, shall open the doors, to the servant of the moon, the great queen of the seas'", She nodded to herself. "It also seems from my close examination of the ruin itself that our dragon is a girl and that the inscription changes what it says. Since the dragon is in the temple waiting to be awakened, the inscription tells us a bit of how to awaken her and how to get ourselves in the temple. I'm assuming that if she is out the inscription will change to tell us how to seal her up again. Just a theory though", levy explained as they nodded.

"But maiden of the stars? Water damsel? Who could that be?" Wendy muttered softly and intrigued. "Well, we have a hint that the stars are somehow involved in this", Rogue pointed out. "Wait a sec….stars…stars…hmmm. I got it!" Gray snapped. "What is it?" Lucy asked confused. "It must be you and the zodiac keys", Gray pointed towards her. Levy chimed in as if getting his assumption. "He may be right guys. Think about it. The zodiacs are constellations made entirely of stars. Who else possesses the golden zodiac keys, but Lucy. The water damsel is none other than Aquarius", Levy explained crossing her arms while rubbing at her temple. "If what Levy and Gray assume is true, then we should experiment", Erza sighed rubbing her chin.

"Maiden of the Stars…Could that really be me and my celestial spirit Aquarius? I think I've heard of this maiden of the stars before" she hummed. "Well it doesn't hurt to try", Sting commented as he urged her on. Lucy neared the edge of the lake and put her key in to summon the mermaid spirit. Aquarius was about to spout something about nasty water when she froze. Her eyes seemed to dull getting Lucy a little bit on edge. "οπότε είναι καιρός να ξυπνήσουμε τον υπηρέτη του φεγγαριού . Πνεύματα του νερού , έρχονται πίσω για να ανοίξει την πύλη της αληθινής βασίλισσα σας (so it is time to awaken the servant of the moon. Spirits of water, come forth to open the gate of your true queen)" Aquarius began to speak in the same strange language. "What's happening to her", Lucy said fearing the worst.

"No, it's okay! All she's doing is opening the door", Levy calmed her. Aquarius outstretched her jar where water sprang out and took the form of two girls entirely made of water with no distinguishing features jump out humming a tune. The seemed to seep right at the insignia at the water droplet filling it until it matched the shape. The ground trembled slightly as the huge rock door opened. Lucy looked back to Aquarius and forced her gate closed. "Remind me not to freak out when this happens again", Lucy said extremely confused and slightly thrown off. "Look if all of us go it might be troublesome. Plus we have no idea where the ship is", Rogue suddenly interrupted.

"He has a point there. How about some of us head back in search of the ship? That way once you find the lady dragon slayer we can make a quick escape if some creepy monster happens to show up", Sting motioned. "That sounds reasonable. Well since we came here to fight the opposite element. Natsu is better suited to go in. He's obviously the opposite of the water element. Lucy as his mate shall assist him. Juvia and Gray are more knowledgeable on this aspect of water so they'll go. And Erza should go to keep these idiots from brawling", Gajeel said simply separating them into teams.

"Me, Levy, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy will head over to find the ship", Gajeel motioned. "Alright, then it's settled. We shall go in. Be careful I can sense dark magic in the waters", Erza warned them as the others nodded. They set off as Natsu saw Lucy slightly trembling. Well she had never really faced a monster in exception of the 'dragon' from before. She was terrified. Natsu in comfort slid his hand into hers making her smile slightly. To distract her he mentioned the dragon from before. "So you said something about that lizard being a 'dragon'" he began to say as the continued down the spiraling steps of the temple.

Gray, Juvia, and Erza perked up also curious. "Well, you see in the culture of the Chinese there are legends of long and enormous snake like creatures that were said to be the holy pet of the gods they believed in. For example, the god of ice, would have that dragon from before as a servant. I have reasons to believe that dragon felt we might have been the enemy that is also searching for the dragon slayers, but we can't know for sure", Lucy muttered. "Stop", Erza hummed as she looked around nervously. Erza ran down the final steps and her face was in pure shock. "Woah!" Natsu followed suit as he looked around.

"What?" Gray yelled as Juvia and Lucy ran after him. "How the hell does all of this fit in here?!" Lucy pointed. The whole area was surrounded in water with a large building of the same rock from the door before in the middle of the giant lake. It was floors underground and had only one door straight across with the same insignia from before. "Juvia will inspect this", Juvia muttered as she jumped into the water gracefully. Her body seemed to camouflage with the lake as she changed her physical body into water. She swam across and successfully climbed onto the platform in front of the door. "Juvia is fine! Juvia is…", she suddenly paused her sentence as she clasped onto her neck. "Juvia!" Gray yelled. "No, Grya-sama! The water…is poisoned…" Juvia choked as she fell to her knees.

Gray froze a path in front of them as they raced over to her side. She grasped onto her head as if having an internal battle with something. "Juvia what's wrong?!" Lucy said as Gray took her into his arms. Erza and Natsu also stood around her as Natsu tried using his fire magic to see if he could burn out the poison, but she only hissed in pain. "Something…inside…Juvia. Juvia will lose control. She will become someone else. A…spirit…trying to…stop us from…getting to the dragon", Juvia struggled as cold sweat beginning to pour down her face. "Oh, fight it, Juvia!" Lucy yelled in tears as she and the others felt helpless and couldn't find what to do.

"Flush it out, Juvia!" Gray yelled. Juvia looked up at him with a sad smile. "I love you, Gray-sama, but Juvia cannot control her body anymore. Something will use Juvia against all of you. You must go on without me before I find you. If you save the water dragon she'll surely be able to save Juvia. Just run through the door before I find you", she muttered before turning into a puddle in Gray's arms and slithered into the lake. Gray's eyes widened as he saw her disappear into the lake. Gray yelled angrily hitting his fist at the floor. Erza pulled him up and forced him past the door.

"JUVIA!" Gray yelled as the door closed. The only thing they managed to see was the shape of a woman's body made entirely out of water slowly rising from the poisonous depths. "We have to go back", Gray said desperately. "We can't", Natsu said firmly. Gray slammed the rock door in hopes it would open. Erza's eye twitched and almost when to slam him against it, but Natsu beat her to it making Lucy gasp. Natsu rose his hand and slapped Gray harshly across his face. "Natsu!" Lucy gasped in shock at her husband's actions.

Gray slumped his head down his bangs covering his face. "Get. A. Hold. Of. Yourself", Natsu hissed. "Natsu, but you didn't have to hit him!" Lucy yelled. "I was going to do the same thing", Erza confessed not disagreeing with Natsu's actions. Lucy looked at her curiously. "He's completely disregarding his wife's wishes. She made a sacrifice and if he goes back and we fail to defeat whatever took control of her, her sacrifice would have been in vain", Erza explained as Lucy only muttered a slight 'oh'. "Is that what you want, Gray? Would you go against what Juvia wished for? Gray, we can save her by finding the water dragon slayer. We will save, Juvia. I promise", Natsu said as gray slowly looked up at him and his serious face.

Gray let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry I lost it. Let's go find the dragon slayer and save Juvia", Gray nodded and he'd never seen Natsu so worried about him to slap him with a serious face. It was times like this where he appreciated having such great friends. He clenched his fists and shook his head. "Alright, let's go", he nodded to them who grinned. 'Hang on, Juvia', they all thought in unison.

Crystal: Well here's the chapter. It might be slightly more action or more fantasy filled than romantic filled, but at least I started developing Gruvia a bit more prominently, but NALU will still be the main pairing. PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR! Forgive me for the boring chapter. Next will be the last part in the water temple. YAY!


	5. Water Temple: Part 2

Crystal: **If you're impatient with the updates, you can read my new NALU fic called** **Sore Losers** **. It will have humor and romance and all that good stuff as well as the same side pairings like JERZA, GRUVIA, GAJEEVY. Just be warned that there will be a lemon in the first chapter.**

TUMBLR: **celestialgoddesslucy**

 **Reviews:  
dark queen of awesomeness: **I know! Poor Juvia! D; And thank you for the kind review and I hope you look forward to this chapter. I notice you always leave a nice review in my stories and that makes me really happy. Thank you! **12Rayne:** I feel the same for Juvia, but also Gray who is the one suffering the most! :( Thank you for reviewing **ilft . natsu** **:** Gosh! *blush* You read all of my stories as well and you leave really encouraging reviews. I know this isn't the right story, but I wanted to thank you for asking me if I was going to continue to write more chapters for Dragon Mating Season. You really made me write the chapter I updated recently. **AngelEmCuti:** Hello again! :D Thank you for the review **Melodymusical8910:** You ask for more and you shall get more. Ge hee! Thanks for reviewing **dragonroses:** I know, it kind of pained me to write about Juvia in danger! Wah, but I still hope you enjoyed the chapter **Ninalover:** I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully this chapter will be just as exciting **Nekogirl 15:** I can't save her! But I'm sure Fairy Tail can lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the legend of Zelda which I will begin to reference to describe the temples lol  
Water Temple: Part 2

"Gray, are you sure you're okay now?" Lucy asked the ice mage as they examined the strange room around them. Gray only nodded slowly with a sigh. "Yeah, I'm fine, but thanks for worrying", he smiled giving her a side hug. "Don't touch her", Natsu whined as Lucy and Gray got a good laugh at the fire mage's possessiveness. Erza even had a hint of a smile ghosting on her lip, but guilt returned to them when they realized their friend was still yet to be found. "I think we needed that. Natsu, you may be an idiot, but you cheer me up", Gray confessed as the fire mage was to engrossed in the ice mage's compliment than in his insult. Natsu only grinned, but he had to admit he was jealous that Lucy had give the black haired male a hug.

He slowed down to hug Lucy by the waist and pull her forward with a grumble. Lucy sighed not really bothered by him. This new room was again something drastically different, but in the end still had to do with water. Lucy sighed heavily. She was sure she'd end up wrinkly from head to toe once this was over. They were walking on a straight path and the room got larger the more they walked until they met with a large rectangular pool of water with only that one path to stand on. Erza looked over the edge and noticed that the water would rise and then empty out of the sides and once it was empty one could probably die from the metal spikes that were shinning below, ready to stab their first victim.

On the end of the pool was an edge that led to another room, but it was quite a distance from their location, and with the way the water was rising and dropping there was another catch to the situation. "I don't understand. There's no way to make it to the other side on time. What are we not seeing here?" the red haired girl muttered trying to look on the sides of the pool for a switch or something to stop the water. The only good thing about the pool was it was about 7 meters deep which someone could still be saved in time.

Yet it seemed simple. In fact, it seemed too easy and simple compared to the monstrosity they faced to get in the temple. A splash was heard. Lucy began to tremble. "Uh, what was that?" she squeaked holding onto Natsu's arm. "I didn't hear anything", Gray shrugged feeling that the blonde was simply paranoid. "No, I heard something too. Something fell in here", Erza hummed looking around. Natsu felt something suddenly drip on his shoulder. "Lucy, did you just spit on me or something?" he asked, but she didn't respond. He turned to see her face looking up horrified. The pinkette looked up as his eyes also widened. "S-Spiders!" Lucy squeaked, but apparently that was a bad idea as a herd of 20 large blue spiders fell on the water with long yellow legs and piercing red eyes.

What most freaked out the celestial mage was the fact that those damn things could crawl on the water's surface as if they weigh nothing. Scratch that. The thing that made Lucy lose it was when those things began to _jump_ towards them. Her first instinct was to pull out the first celestial she could. 'Taurus! Perfect!' she thought with hope as Natsu had punched one harshly, but that almost caused him to slip off the ledge. "Shoot, that was close. It's gonna be hard to kill these things", Natsu hissed. "Ice doesn't work either. They break out of it like nothing", Gray huffed. "Open Gate of the bull! Taurus", Lucy yelled as her celestial spirit came out. "Lucy, you have such a nice body like always", Taurus swooned.

"Hey, don't talk about my wife like that!" Natsu yelled beginning to growl. Lucy face palmed. "Now's not the time. Show those spiders who's boss!" Lucy yelled pointing at the monsters that were stalking their way to them. Erza was using her requip magic to use heaven's wheel to pierce the monsters with her swords. Taurus slammed his axe slicing two spiders in half who would hiss as they died. They seemed to be making progress, that is until the spiders' huge mother jumped into the scene making the water splash violently. They were all thrown into the pool as the water was ascending. "Don't talk or think! Swim to the edge now before the water descends!" Erza yelled as they all panicked.

Lucy tried to swim as fast as she could after forcing Taurus's gate closed. Lucy was never a fast swimmer, but what slowed her down even more was when the spiders' mother grasped at her leg. The others had gotten to the shore relieved, but Natsu almost seemed to go pale when Lucy yelled. "Help!" she cried as the spider hissed loudly at her. It opened it's mouth almost pulling Lucy into its mouth before a fire ball took her place. The spider screeched loudly letting Lucy go. "Natsuuuu!" she yelled as she fell at quick speeds toward the sharp spikes, but when she felt her end was coming she hit a solid and _cold_ floor. It was then she noticed Gray had frozen some of the water.

Lucy let out a breath she didn't realize she was taken as relief washed over her. She noticed Natsu being held back by Erza. "Let me kill it for messing with Lucy!" Natsu struggled. "Natsu, I'm fine", Lucy called out in hopes of calming him. Lucy felt something suddenly crack under her feet. "Gray, the ice is breaking!" Lucy yelled catching the attention of the three mages above. But as soon as it broke she fell into the water that was ascending once more. She was startled then by the presence of the queen spider jumping in on her. Lucy dived when it tried to grab at her again and moved to the side when it shot beams of boiling water. Its leg hit her head as she groaned in pain.

Natsu couldn't take seeing Lucy in danger and he jumped into the pool pulling Lucy against him as another beam of boiling water shot at them. Natsu threw flames at its eyes as the water reached the edge and he pulled himself and Lucy out of the water and to safety. "Lucy, are you okay?!" Natsu yelled. "Yeah", she chuckled as Natsu hugged her tightly against him, making the blonde blush. They stood up hearing the approaching queen spider and Lucy was finally fed up with water and spiders for the day. She took out a key and yelled loudly. "Open, gate of the archer! Sagittarius!" she yelled as the weird man with a horse head appeared before them.

"Squash that bug!" She squeaked. The archer only nodded confused as he took three arrows in positon on his bow and shot straight for the eyes. The queen spider gave a final hiss before it disappeared in a puff of blue and green smoke. Lucy thanked her spirit as she closed his gate. The four only stared at the pool before they slumped on the floor to rest. "Please tell me we don't have to go through more torture like this", Natsu whined. Lucy just shook her head agreeing completely with Natsu. "I can remember well there should be two more rooms going underground. I'm assuming the dragon slayer slumbers down one more after this. So this hell has to be over soon", Gray sighed trying to regain his breath.

Erza stood up and stretched her back. "Ah, well we still have 6 more temples after this and a dragon slayer more to awaken so we better get going", she explained as she neared the rock door behind them. The other three still on the floor groaned, but followed behind her going into another room. This one was sort of creepy. Well at least it felt that way to Lucy. It wasn't necessarily because of what was in the room, but rather what wasn't there. It looked as if the place extended endlessly. All around was white and the room was full of fog. The floor was full of water, but it was shallow and reached their ankles as they walked in to look around. A little island was the only thing in the middle of the room with a dead black tree there. The other side was a door that was barred.

"See, this is what I'm talking about with torture. You never know what the hell will pop out next!" Gray said outraged. Natsu ran across the room to the barred door and tried to melt the metal with his hands, but it simply turned into water and swished back into place. He turned around to see the sound of giggles in the room. "That doesn't sound like a comforting child's laughter to me", Lucy laughed nervously. "Nothing in this temple does", Erza hummed as they all retracted to stand on the little island. Before them, four figures rose from the water. They were by the looks of it all girls with porcelain skin and big blue eyes and light blue locks. A white and blue rose crown rested on their heads and their clothing consisted of larger white blue rose petals for a skirt and a top that covered their chest in a blue (I'll try drawing this and put it on my tumblr).

They looked at each other with giggles before they burst into tiny water droplets and emerged together again to take the forms of each of the mages. The freaky part, aside from their exact appearances, were their hair and eyes remained blue. They lunged forward to attack them. "Oh this was too good to be true! You find something relatively harmless, and they turn against you. Eww, remind me never to dye my hair in that blue color", Gray huffed as his double smirked at him. Lucy stepped back as she pulled out a key. "Open! Gate of the ram, Aries!" she yelled as said spirit of pink locks and wool made clothing appeared. Her imposter only giggled as she sunk into the water and reemerged to take the appearance of Aries.

"W-What is this?" Lucy muttered in shock as the blue aries giggled in a sinister manner. "Aries, be careful when attacking", the blonde warned her spirits who nodded and shot pink wool from her hands. The Aries imposter jumped gracefully before shooting her own blue wool straight for Aries. Aries looked around as the blue wool engulfed her. She suddenly yelped in pain as she fell to her knees clutching onto her head. "Lucy-san, I can't feel my body. I'm sorry!" the pink haired girl apologized as if she were having cramps on her whole body. Lucy forced the gate closed as the said imposter returned under water and emerged looking like the celestial mage again.

"Anything you pull out at me. I will surely counter it, dear", she spoke in Lucy's voice. "How dare you use my voice?!" she yelled. Gray flew past her missing by an inch and ice lance thrown his way. "Ice make: Canon!" Gray yelled as he shot towards his own double. The imposter simply melted it away with water before he copied his attack. "Ice make: Canon!" the imposter yelled as he shot Gray straight in his stomach. "Gray!" Erza yelled distracted as a sword nearly cut through her, only managing to cut her cheek slightly. "Your fight is with me", the blue haired Erza laughed skillfully slashing the sword at her as Erza flipped back avoiding her. Lucy thought hard about the situation as Taurus was wiped out by his double.

She looked to see Natsu charging with his strongest attacks as the impact was returned with the same force. He fell back breathing heavily and it was then Lucy realized it. When you looked down at a river you can see your reflection, but your reflection will always copy what it can see. If one arm is visible then it copies, but if your other arm isn't , it won't show up. So all she had to so was use her weakest spirit for her double to copy and keep a spare key in her other arm out of her double's sight. She had to make sure the others saw her point. So for that sake she ran past Gray, Natsu, and Erza while clutching a key tightly in her left hand. Seeing she had their attention she pulled another key in her right hand making sure her left hand was behind her back.

"Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikoras!" she yelled as her cute little dog spirit, Plue, appeared. "Pun! Pun!" he said cheerfully as Lucy grinned seeing her imposter sinking into the water. While she was distracted, she pulled out the other key and yelled. "Open! Gate of the scorpion! Scorpio!" she summoned her sand spirit. "Just as she's taking form shoot her!" Lucy yelled as he gave her a thumbs up. As soon as the imposter begins to rise Scorpio grins as he yells out, "Sand Buster!" He send a powerful twister of sand towards the double and she yells in pain before she disappears. "Nothing works better against water than water absorbing sand", Lucy winks. Her three companions grin as they get the memo.

They can't do what Lucy did, but they have their own ideas about reflections. Erza brings one of her swords and directs it towards herself at top speed. "Once this hits me, it'll increase my strength", she said as her double grinned. She also sent her sword full speed towards herself, and just as it was about to hit her, Erza opened her eyes stopping it just in time. Unfortunately, for her double, that wasn't the case. Reflections can't know what the person is thinking, but they are guided by words and actions to copy. Lucy jumped up in excitement as Gray smiled. "Ice make: mirrors!" he yelled as his double also copied his move. Now there were double the mirrors Gray had created. Gray readied his next attack as his double looked around confused trying to figure out which one of the reflection were Gray.

Gray smirked as he yelled his next attack. "Ice make: Lance!" he shot out as his double did the same, but shot a mirror image of Grya instead as the lance hit the double straight in the head. Now only Natsu was left. They looked up to see they had taken things to the sky. Natsu need to finish this quickly so he decided to go with Lucy's idea of reflections. They can't copy what they can't see. He put his hands at his mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he yelled shooting his flame straight at his double who did the same. Natsu managed to dodge it and would of smirked as he redirected his flames. His double kept trying to shoot at him not noticing the flames heading straight for his back. He slumped over once the flames hit, hitting the ground with a splash.

"We did it!" Lucy cheered relieved. Natsu went over to her. "You're a genius, Lucy", he said as he embraced her making the celestial mage blush furiously. "it was n-nothing", she stuttered. "Nonsense, that was brilliant!" Erza grinned giving her a harsh pat on her back almost making her stumble over. Gray nodded. "You saved us big time, Lucy", the black haired teen chuckled. She felt herself swell with pride as the four figure emerged back up in their former appearances. They sprouted blue wings and a long tail with an arrow head end. "You may have defeated us water fairies, but you still haven't faced our superior. You may pass to her now", they giggled as they disappeared. They were all in shock. "Real fairies?" Erza huffed in amazement. "They do have tail! Can't wait to tell, father Makarov!" he chirped excitedly. "Now's not the time to think that! We have to save Juvia and awaken the dragon", Gray explained.

They passed the door and gasped at the sight before them. It was regular temple like room that at the edge had a few steps to climb. It wasn't what kept them mouth agape. It was who was at the end of the steps. In a large floating blue crystal was a teen looking their age. She had long locks of hair that were a lighter shade of navy blue at the top, but as you traveled downwards it went to lighter shades of blue and was turquoise by the end. Her skin was a porcelain color and she wore a navy blue dress in a sweet heart shape at the top and was long to her feet. On hear head was a golden piece with a sapphire at the forehead. She was sleeping peacefully. "This must be the last room. Let's get her out to save Juvia", gray said running up before a wave of water threw him to the side.

"Gray", they three others yelled in unison. They looked to the side and their eyes widened to find Juvia before them. She wore a similar attire to the fairies from the room before as she also had the wings and tail and a flower crown. "Juvia", Gray muttered. "I'm sorry to inform you, I am not this Juvia. I am Nuria, Mistress of the Water Fairies. You have come to harm our queen and we will not allow you to", she said with an angry expression. "but we haven't come-" Lucy began to say, but Nuria interrupted them by shooting a string of boiling water towards her. Lucy's eyes widened, but Natsu managed to push her out the way. "I could give two shits about you being some mistress, but I will not allow you to hurt my mate", Natsu hissed as fire engulfed his body.

"Natsu, wait! That's still Juvia's body!" Gray yelled in panic stopping Natsu before he lunged to attack. Nuria laughed loudly. "Her vessel is quite the catch. I think I shall keep it once I drown you all in this room", she laughed as she raised her hands above her head. Fairies appeared from all sides of the room as they pulled their hands in front of themselves as streams of water filled the room. Gray tried freeszing it, but the water was boiling. It seemed that his magic was worthless a lot of times during their dealing with the temple. The water rose quickly and they were beginning to approach the celing. "Juvia, if you're in there…fight it!" Gray began to yell. The others followed him by encouraging her to break free. Nuria looked up at them, but her eyes began to shine like Juvia;'s.

"G-Gray…s.. ", Juvia was fighting to take control. "Fight it!" Gray yelled as the water almost engulfed them. "Juvia…can't…shut up girl!" Nuria yelled as Juvia was speaking through her. "Juvia!" gray yelled loudly as water covered them. Juvia's eyes widened as she finally broke free, yelling out. "NO!" The water dispersed as she absorbed all of it in her hands. Tears were in her eyes as her friends and husband fell limply at her feet. Nuria appeared before her as fairy with angry eyes. "Juvia, will no longer let you hurt her friends and Gray-sama!" she yelled as she shot her boiling water towards them harshly, making them fall weakly to the floor. Juvia ran to her friends as they began to stand. Gray's eyes widened seeing Juvia return to him.

He took her into his arms and kissed her like he hadn't seen her in ages. Erza and Lucy blushed beet red while Natsu just shook his head with a chuckle. "Why? Why must you be so evil as to hurt our queen, the most loyal servant of the moon? They warned us about your arrival. They told us to seal her away. They assured us that she had been brainwashed into thinking those kind people that brought her were enemies, and so we crystalized her", Nuria muttered weakly. "You were used by those people. We came here to save her from eternal slumber. I am the fire dragon slayer", Natsu explained as the fairies gasped in shock. Nuria was helped up to her feet as she looked curiously at them. "And this girl here, is the Maiden of the Stars", Erza pointed out as if that would clear up the misunderstanding.

Nuria's eyes widened as she kneeled before Lucy along with the other fairies. "We greatly apologize for our disrespect. Give us mercy", Nuria said in shame. "N-No need. I-I already forgot about it. But it would be great if we could awaken the water dragon slayer", Lucy laughed nervously. Nuria nodded, floating to the crystal as she hummed and sang a song. The crystal glowed brightly before it dispersed into shard of light. She was levitated and sent into Natsu's free arms. "She shall awaken soon, but you must protect out queen from the evil that made us seal her out of her own will. We shall take you to the outer area of the island once more", Nuria said as they were engulfed by a blue light. They squinted once they were transported out into the shore.

Levy, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue grinned as they ran to them. "Woah, is this her?" Sting asked feeling his heart thump at the beautiful girl before him. "Yeah, but we have to go. Take her inside for Wendy to check up", Natsu told him as Sting took her in his arms and ran up the ship. "A great and arduous path await you all. When our queen awakens, hand her this. Our treasure that will aide her in battle", Nuria said handing Lucy a long wooden staff with a large Sapphire stone in place at the top in a diamond shape. It seemed to float as Lucy nodde. "We'll take care of her", Lucy assured them with a smile. Nuria nodded shedding a tear that floated towards Lucy. "Our gift for the maiden of the stars", she smiled as the tear turned into a stone and fell into her hand. "When the time is right, you shall know how to use it", Nuria explained.

"Thank you", Lucy nodded as she climbed onto the ship and they sailed away. Lucy felt a sort of familiarity as she looked at the stone, but she just saved it on her pocket. She'd surely save it someplace safe. "Off to the next, island", Erza yelled, but Lucy still remained thoughtful. What could that tear stone mean?

Crystal: Well, that was the chapter. So now if any of you actually read the notes, I NEED HELP! I don't know what element to make the other dragon slayer so in the reviews please give me some suggestions! THANK YOU!


	6. Earth Temple: Part 1

Crystal: Well I'm back with another chapter peeps, and after much consideration of the suggestions I have decide the next dragon slayer will be an Earth Dragon slayer!  
 **Tumblr: celestialgoddesslucy**

Earth Temple: part 1

Lucy, even after putting up the tear stone, couldn't help, but pull it out again to examine the silver colored stone. It was so familiar to her, but yet she had not even the most remote ideas as to how it would help them. She leaned on the edge of the ship as she rubbed at it as if that would activate it. "Lucy-san, are you alright?" Juvia asked her as she leaned next to her. "Yes, I was just thinking about the stone Nuria presented to me. Something about it being a gift to the so called 'maiden of the stars'" Lucy muttered. "It must be important then. Juvia thinks it must surely help for later", Juvia commented as she laid a hand at Lucy's shoulder. "I'm sure, I'll know when the time comes", she muttered as she headed down stairs. Natsu, from the sound of it, was in the kitchen surely eating up the foods they had.

So far they had only just left the water temple a good two hours ago, and Lucy was sure that girl had to be awake by now. "Luce, you there?" Natsu poked his head through the kitchen door. "H-How did you k-know?" she stuttered surprise. "Have you forgotten dragon slayers have enhanced sense of smell and sight? Speaking of which, shouldn't the water dragon be awake by now?" he asked her. "Uh, yeah. I was just about to go check on her", Lucy signaled with her thumb as Natsu tagged along to the room. Upon entering, they found her knees against her chest, trembling. She looked up startled and in complete fear. "Don't come closer!" she yelled. She seemed ready to attack from the water floating around her hands.

"You don't need to be afraid. We saved you from the water temple", Lucy commented gently. The girl seemed unsure as if to believe them, but decided they were being genuine. Lucy neared to sit next to her. "Are you really good people?" she muttered softly. Her voice was sort of soothing and calm. "Of course we are, but I meant to ask if you are aware of who you are, where you're from, your name, and why you were sealed?" the blonde questioned.

The mage breathed relieved as she nodded slowly. Natsu sat cross legged in front of the bed as he listened intently. "My name is Ceto Azure and I know I'm the Water Dragon Slayer. I come from a tribe to the East. There are tribes that worship the seven different dragons. My tribe happened to worship the Water Dragon Azula who raised me and left me in the chief's hands", she began to explain.

"Our chief, could feel the tragedy that was to come and insisted I find the Fairy Tail tribe where more of my kind could help me truly exert my powers. I refused to leave because they needed me. He accepted my decision with a smile, but because of my decision…everyone…is…dead", Ceto began to cry as Lucy's eyes widened. "What happened?" Lucy asked trying to soothe her.

"Well, my village was attacked by horrible demons. They called themselves the nine demon gates. They said their creator had broken his seal and was coming to annihilate everyone. The black mage Zeref, they said was his name. I hadn't heard of him before. I only knew of Acnologia as their leader, but they killed everyone just to get to me. And now they're gone. They took me to the water temple and disguised themselves as humans", she continued a bit more calm.

"Despite all my denial to the Fairy Princess Nuria, they somehow brainwashed her into believing that I was the one who had been made believe I was safe. The only thing I managed to see was water surrounding my entire body. I felt my body go weak and all I could think at the moment was how exhausted I was and I yearned for sleep, and then I just woke up here", she muttered sadly. "They'll be sorry for what they did to your tribe. In the name of Fairy Tail, they'll pay for their crimes", Natsu assure her with a determined expression.

"This is Fairy Tale?" Ceto asked in awe. "Yeah, but it's just some of us. This is Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer, and I'm Lucy Heartfilia", Lucy smiled at her gently. Ceto smiled as well. "Look, here we'll take care of you from now and on. You're welcomed to join our Fairy Tail family. We're heading to free the Earth Dragon slayer. And once we do we'll train at the other element islands to retrieve our treasure to finally fight", Natsu explained.

Ceto let tears fall from her eyes as Natsu was startled he'd made her cry. "Thank you! I'm more than willing to help out. I will surely join Fairy Tail just like my chief had wished when he was alive", she laughed wiping her tears. "Welcome to our tribe then, Ceto", Natsu chuckled stretching out his hand along with Lucy. She took them both as she nodded with a bright smile. Her ice blue eyes showed so much pain, but also great hope.

"Come on, we'll introduce you to everyone", Lucy pulled her up. "Oi, that dress is quite long. You won't be able to move very well in it", Natsu hummed as took a knife from a drawer and sliced off a good chunk of the cloth until Ceto's dress rested at her knees. She thanked him as they led her up the steps. "I wonder why I don't feel motion sickness", she muttered to herself. "Oh, Wendy must have used her sky magic on you. She had to do it to us, but we didn't wake up for days since it was that bad", Natsu laughed making both girls giggle.

Ceto felt a sense of security. This is what her chief tried to reason with her. It wasn't like he tried getting rid of her. It was more that he'd found a place where she fit in with people she could relate to. "Hey guys, come meet our newest member!" Lucy called out as all of them in exception of Erza who steered the ship. Sting looked completely stupefied in front of the water dragon. He moved forward to take her hand and kiss the back of it.

"I'm Sting Eucliff, light dragon slayer at your service. This is my twin brother Rouge, the shadow dragon slayer", he said very gently. Ceto blushed lightly as she nodded her head at him. "I'm Gray Fullbuster and this is my wife Juvia. I'm an ice mage, but Juvia is all about water if you ever need help with your powers", Gray gave her a light smile as Juvia beamed at her. "N-Nice to m-meet you", she mumbled still very shy.

"I'm Levy! And this guy is my husband Gajeel. He's the iron dragon slayer", Levy chimed in as Gajeel gave her a nod of recognition.

"I'm Wendy, sky dragon slayer", Wendy bowed to her. "And the scarlet haired girl over there is Erza", Lucy finished off as the red head gave a nod of confirmation and was startled to see the blue eyed dragon was blushing. "Are you okay?" Levy asked worried.

"Uh, yeah! It's just you said you were all married, and you're so young", she laughed sheepishly. "That's actually normal in our tribe. Lucy here happens to be my beautiful wife", Natsu grinned as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders. Lucy blushed furiously at his embarrassing words as Ceto began to giggle, and looked at them with a thoughtful expression. "What's wrong?" Erza asked even from her position on the ship. "oh…sorry. I was just thinking all of you look very happy, and I was having this silly thought about maybe one day having something like that", she muttered.

"She's right! She needs a mate before we can even go on about getting done with the training", Gajeel piped in, realizing this fact that a dragon slayer needs their destined mate to fulfill their destined path. "Shoot, that's right! Well our priority is getting the Earth dragon slayer out of their temple and once that happens we'll return to Fairy Tail to lead the two to the shrine", Natsu said thoughtfully as they agreed with the plan.

"Azula, n-never told m-me about a…m-mate", Ceto blushed as she became a stuttering mess. "Well yeah, since we are dragon slayers, there comes a certain age where we take on characteristics of a dragon including their mating habits. If we don't have mate by that specific age, we might even die", Sting explained.

"Come to think of it, haven't we overlooked that Sting and Rogue don't have a mate either?" Lucy questioned as everyone's eyes widened at that forgotten detail.

"Man, this is gonna be harder than I thought", the pink haired man commented with a defeated sigh. "Right now, that is not our priority! Look ahead another danger awaits us", Erza suddenly called out to them as the waves of the ocean began to move the ship violently again. The more they sailed, they began to feel a sting in their eyes. "Ow! Something's getting in my eyes. Like grains", Wendy whined as she rubbed furiously at her eyes. "Look a sandstorm!" Levy yelled pointing to the front of a ship where crazy whiplashes of air with heavy loads of sand blew as well as the ever familiar waves.

Natsu's first instinct was to cover Lucy and had no intention of losing sight of her like in the water island. Lucy held onto Natsu by his waist and felt helpless not knowing exactly what to do. Sand. She thought for a moment before an idea struck her. She pulled back from Natsu as she grabbed a hold of her gold keys and pulled one out stretching it across from her. "Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee, Scorpio", she yelled as best she could without getting sand in her mouth.

A yellow light was shown brightly before Scorpio stood before them. "Woah, this is some crazy sand", Scorpio almost said in delight if it wasn't for Lucy's wailing. "Just help us get it away from the ship!" Lucy cried as he nodded in understanding. Using his long stinger her shot out his own waves of sand, but to no avail.

It seemed the sand from Scorpio became part of the loads. Lucy cursed under her breath as Wendy began to try and blow away the sand with her sky dragon's roar. Lucy looked around for anything or anyone who could possibly help when another idea struck her. "Ceto and Juvia!" Lucy brightened up.

"What about them?" Natsu grunted as he tried using his flames to protect both him and Lucy. Both water mages turned curiously to the blonde. "Water is absorbed by sand so they can use their magic against it!" the blonde explained. "But wouldn't that make the sand the winner!" Gray yelled from the other side trying to shield Erza so she could continue navigating the ship.

"In the fact that water is rendered useless yes, but in this situation the sand will become heavy and unable to be blown towards us by the wind", Lucy explained as the two water mages nodded. Juvia was mesmerized when Ceto summoned her water. It was like no other water she'd seen before. So pure and so blue and it amazed her. The water touched the sand as it began to fall in chunks to the ocean and some on the ship. The others breathed relieved as the sand in their path was clearly being set aside by the water. They all cheered once they saw land ahead, but they were very bemused by how unlike an island it was. Rather than taking the tropical form of an island it looked more of like a forest. The ship stopped at the edge as they all descended on the soiled ground.

"No sand. Where did that sand even come from?" Levy questioned as she leaned down to examine the dirt. "More importantly is what's in store for us", Gajeel commented given that the other island was full of unpleasant surprises. But as they walked in the brush of tress there seemed to be no sign of monsters in sight. Animals were running around from deer, to rabbits, to even squirrels yet nothing seemed dangerous. Suddenly Natsu stopped in his tracks. Even Gajeel, Rogue, and Sting seemed to pause knowingly as Natsu took a sniff at the air, his eyes narrowing as he instinctively pulled Lucy against him.

"Natsu-san, did you get anything?" Sting commented. Ceto looked around before she breathed in heavily as the others watched her curiously.

"I can sense it. Something's coming and it's bad", she muttered. "How do you know?" Gray questioned. "Water is everywhere, even in the air we breathe and the plants. I simply breathed in the water from our surroundings in the air and sensed the rippling vibrations of something approaching in the distance. It isn't very welcoming", the water dragon explained with a serious look. The braced themselves making sure to look around in every location. The silence was overwhelming and they stayed silent and suddenly Sting and Rogue were thrown back against the trees by what appeared a wave of heavy mud. "There!" Ceto called out pointing upwards to see an enormous creature above them.

It seemed like a giant floating bug made of trees and mud and dirt and let out a deafening roar. Natsu prepared to fight it as his fists ignited in fire. "I'm all fired up", he grinned as he ran forwards to punch at it. He was pleased when it began to light on fire. "I ain't letting Salamander take all the glory!" he yelled as his arm turned into an iron sword and he lashed out at the beast as well. Levy and Lucy looked at each other before nodding. The blonde pulled a key in front of her as she summoned one of her spirits. "Gate of the archer, I open thee, Sagittarius!" she yelled as a man with a horse suit appeared before her.

"Moshi, moshi", he saluted to her. "Alright, shoot that thing, but wait for my signal. Levy ignite the arrows with fire", Lucy asked her as Levy nodded. "Now!" Lucy yelled as Sagittarius released multiple arrows. "Fire!" Levy called out as she had written the word out in the air. The arrows sped towards the creature as the lit on fire and shot the beast straight at its legs. Ceto looked at them in awe seeing them fight off so bravely. How could she be of help to them? A hand at her shoulder startled her and she looked up to see Sting.

"You do your own thing. I'm sure you can join forces with Juvia once more", he inquired as she smiled brightly. "You're right!" she smiled and he had to look away to stop his blush. "Juvia! If we fill it's body in the cracks of the roots and have Gray freeze them then we should be able to cut straight through the whole creature", Ceto called out as the water mage seemed to nod. "That's a great idea. Everyone back off!" Gray yelled after praising the water dragon slayer for her plan. Everyone seemed confused, but did as told taking the time to watch. After all, it was everyone's responsibility to take out the creature.

Ceto and Juvia lashed out waves of water as they filled in every crevices that the creature had. The creature tried to get them by whipping at them with its vines, but Gajeel and Natsu made sure to cover them before any of the thorns reached the water mages. Gray prepared his stance waiting for the creature to be filled with water and as soon as the head was full of water Gray froze the water. "Sting! Let's go!" Rogue called out to the blonde teen as he nodded. They both jumped and Wendy took the opportunity to give them a boost with her wind dragon's roar. "Thanks, Wendy!" they called out in unison joining hands to release a laser of shadow and light intertwined to blow the creature into smithereens.

"Great job, Ceto!" Natsu grinned at her as her face turned a deep scarlet. "It wasn't all me", she hummed. "But you gave us a quick way to get rid of that thing", Lucy laughed. "Yeah, Ceto-san", Wnedy jumped excitedly. Ceto smiled brightly because for the first time in forever she felt that she belonged. She felt proud that despite having always been clumsy in the past, she was finally being useful to someone. "I'll do my best", she said determined.

"Looking forward to it", Sting chuckled as he tapped her head. "He liiiikes her", Natsu purred mockingly as the others looked at him with grins."W-What?! N-Natsu-san, that was uncalled for!" Sting pouted as he walked faster away from the scene.

Crystal: It's really crappy! This had to be a really bad chapter, but I'm trying to get back into the writing routine I had before so please be patient my lovely readers!


End file.
